Not Worth It
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amaimon knew better, much better, than to feel more than their 'contract' permitted him to.


It was only supposed to be a lesson taught, concocted by Mephisto.

His anuie had taught him well enough in the past and that had led to their current agreement to sometimes repeat some of those 'actions.'

Amaimon had been ecstatic at furthering his 'bond' with Rin only this way though he'd also been far too curious on why people preferred his younger brother who was only a half demon to actual ones that always seemed stronger to the Earth King.

He had seen how fearful yet intrigued Rin had been first hand when Amaimon had introduced his reason for being here.

Amaimon quickly learned that Rin did not necessarily enjoy his 'history' lessons nor did the halfling enjoy some of the things Amaimon had done at first.

He found that Rin could challenge him quite well while he also discovered that the boy did enjoy some of the darker 'games' that they played.

It was just a lesson to be taught about how their kind worked, what they enjoyed, but Amaimon's eyes found Rin yet again; he wasn't really supposed to be watching the young halfling nor was he supposed to long to threaten the poor girl who liked him and wanted to be near him.

Would she be repulsed that Amaimon had put his hands all over the boy and that he had defiled that once innocence that he'd so eagerly possessed?  
Would she mind that some of the quickly healing marks along Rin's body were caused by Amaimon's hands in a playful manner versus the harshness of a fight?

Fights were fun though too when Rin's hands were particularly violent without care for Amaimon's well being then again the joys of when Rin was drunken on passion and completely forgot to be careful when he didn't need to be were just as fun.

He grinned as he stared at the boy that was still sometimes awkward around her, perhaps it was just his knowledge that the boy would come back crawling to him when he really craved that kind of interaction and would not even think about inviting the human girl into his bed when he grew tempted.

Amaimon smirked as he disappeared from potential sight though he knew that Mephisto, his dear anuie, would not approve of the ongoing 'lessons' that should have stopped months ago.

Still, Amaimon stared at his wall once safely inside and wondered if Rin truly knew where to knock when he couldn't deny being attracted in some regard to Amaimon.

He ignored his own desire for this to be a permanent thing and for it to actually mean something more than a 'brief' deal or a lesson of sorts.

Amaimon would always deny those feelings though he felt them most strongly in ways that he couldn't avoid when he had Rin in his arms and felt the caress of someone who perhaps cared a little more than was necessary.

He longed for any interaction with Rin though he'd constantly deny that, claim that the halfling meant nothing to him other than a curiosity or a way to sate his needs where regular humans would not make it through, the same needs that Mephisto had long since given up on.

Amaimon wondered why it was truly easier to meet the deal or contract of sorts with Mephisto where with Rin, he wanted it to last forever.

He sighed though grinned when Rin rather reluctantly appeared in his doorway and clung close to him with a desire that Amaimon wondered if he felt for that girl, the one that he spent too much time with for Amaimon's taste.

He'd make him pay, make him long for only him, though he knew better, knew that his feelings were wrong or at the very least tried to ignore them.

There was something beautiful about holding Rin in his arms with no intention for violence or to sate some carnal need though Amaimon tried to ignore how he savored the way the halfling looked and acted.

Liking his personality was not a trait that a demon needed or should have yet he longed to simply be near the halfling to almost ask how his day went in a sickeningly domestic way.

Amaimon almost wished that he could give up his demonic blood to live a normal life with the halfling that clearly saw this as an agreement of sorts until the one he truly loved accepted their mutual feelings and got together with him.

He would have grumbled over how wretched that was but knew subconsciously that that was what Mephisto had done after all and that that had been irrelevant; he'd figured that he could seek fun elsewhere as he was never one for a committed and beautifully domestic relationship.

The older of the two stared at the boy that for once slept soundly against him and hated the twisting of his heart that both loved him and longed not to.

He figured that he'd be left alone as some punishment of sorts, because a boy like Rin was one who would find true love in the end and not be stuck with someone as twisted as Amaimon.

Amaimon sighed and stared at the boy that he refused to let know had left him with the far too humanly sweet feelings of one in love; it was supposed to just be a contract of sorts and for one it was just that.

He nearly regretted being the one to teach Rin though hated the thought of his anuie or anyone else touching him in such a way.

The green haired one fought back tears as he stared at the halfling slung across his lap and perfectly content for once in the arms of a demon.

Amaimon looked away to recollect himself and tried to silence the feelings in his heart for a moment and erase them.

If he honestly didn't care, he could have woken him up violently and kicked him out, but he couldn't bring himself to do even that.

He knew that it was too late and yet too soon for his heart to feel this way, and all he could do was stare at the near human that he loved more than anything and try to not feel even more for him.

Amaimon stared for a moment and hoped beyond hope that Rin wouldn't stay for long as it would be too much for the older one to handle as he watched the one that he loved curl closer in his sleep.

He couldn't help his last sigh and fought the urge to make him dinner or breakfast or convince him to stay forever here with him; he knew better, and he knew well enough who the boy would go to in the end.

Amaimon wasn't worth his love after all.


End file.
